


♪ A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into ♪

by scribblyfangirl



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, but anyway, dumbfounded chat noir, hehehehe, i just love adding tags, i love mlb and musicals, ship shippity ship ship ship, this is basically just me and my random mlb thoughts, this is so random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblyfangirl/pseuds/scribblyfangirl
Summary: A BMC x MLB crossover.Ladybug and Chat are just hanging out... until Ladybug starts singing about a guy that she'd kind of be into-
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	♪ A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into ♪

**Author's Note:**

> you might want to listen to this song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Tl70c6-m3I, it'll help lol

**{x}**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

“Tell me more about him.” Chat said, looking at Ladybug with a mischievous grin on his face. 

“Chat, you know I can’t say anything too revealing.” Ladybug replied with a roll of her eyes. “Secret identities, ring a bell?” She added sarcastically. “You’ll just be more annoyed, anyway.”

“Noooo, please, Ladybug!” Chat whined.

Ever since Ladybug had rejected his final declaration of love for her, she had told him that she was in love with someone else, which was why she couldn’t be with Chat. A few months had passed since then, and Chat was trying to lay off on his romantic advances. He had never wanted to make Ladybug uncomfortable, anyway. He just wanted to show how much he really loved her. Ever since then, he was always trying to just become Ladybug’s best friend instead of her boyfriend. Looking back, he could see how uncomfortable his actions could have made someone feel. Tensions between them had lowered considerably less after that, and Chat was just thankful and overjoyed with the relationship he had with Ladybug right now. 

It was a hot summer afternoon, after Chat and Ladybug did a quick afternoon patrol, which was really just an excuse for them to see each other. The heat was making everyone feel muddled, Chat and Ladybug especially. They were on a rooftop, laying on the ground and staring up at the sky, their bodies perpendicular to each other as they exchanged light-hearted jokes and laughter. The hazy air, thick with heat, was surrounding them. Ladybug flopped up, and finally spoke, albeit reluctantly.

“Well… I guess I could talk about him a little.” Ladybug sighed as she stood up and went to the edge of the roof. 

“Say there's this person you pass in the hall every day...” Ladybug begins singing. 

Chat sits up and listens attentively.

“You've known him since seventh grade… you're used to thinking about him in a certain way, from the persona that he displayed. Then something changes, and he changes...” She continues.

 _Did I change?_ Chat asks himself. I mean, he did change a bit. He tried to stop the random declarations of love 24/7, after all. Wasn’t that a big change?

"From a guy that you'd never be into, into a guy that you'd kinda be into... from a guy that I'd never be into, into a guy that I'd kinda be into- is he worth it, Chat? Is he?” Ladybug sang.

Ladybug spun around and clasped her hands on her chest, looking at Chat. “Don’t laugh,” She warned.

“O-of course not, m’lady.” Chat spluttered, covering up his snort as a cough, even though he was feeling a tad bit jealous inside. Who was this boy? Could it even be… him? “Of course, if you’re singing it about me, there’s no need to get so flustered, bugaboo.” Chat added, teasingly. 

But still, even though he was laughing about it, there was that tiny part inside of him that was asking, _what if?_

“Chat, shut up.” Ladybug chided, rolling her eyes playfully. She then turned from Chat and continued the song. 

“Say there's this person that you never knew that well…” Ladybug sang. 

Meanwhile, Chat was squealing inside a bit. _Could Ladybug be talking about him?_

“You thought that you had him pegged, but now you can tell…” Ladybug continued, interrupting his thoughts. 

“I mean, that’s technically me, right?” Chat asked. It was supposed to be a funny joke, but his voice got quieter and quieter as he wondered what this could mean. However, Ladybug continued on, seemingly not hearing, or ignoring his comment. 

“He’s gone from a guy that you'd never be into, into a guy that you'd kinda be into… from a guy that I'd never be into, into a guy that I'd kinda be into…” She sang, looking out at the sky dreamily. “Is he worth it, Chat…? She continued.

“A-absolutely?” Chat stammered, his response more of a question than an answer. Chat looked at Ladybug again, his bright green eyes searching for answers. 

Ladybug turned a bit downcast. “I don't always relate to other people my age, except when I'm transformed… there are so many changes that I'm going through.” Her brow wrinkled a bit, as if she was confused. “And why am I telling this to you?”

However, she then smiled and sang, “Guess there's a part of me that wants to… I guess a part of me wants to, who knew? I guess a part of me likes to talk to you… I guess a part of me likes to, who knew?” Ladybug beamed, as she walked over to Chat.

Chat held his breath as Ladybug sat beside him, the ribbons in her hair fluttering in a rare stray breeze that blew through the summer air. 

“I guess a part of me likes to sit with you. I guess a part of me likes to, who knew? I guess a part of me likes to hang with you… I guess a part of me-” Ladybug cut herself off, blushing a little. 

“Back to our patrol… I know that it's weird but it's totally true… the guy that I'd kinda be into…” Ladybug sang, her voice growing softer as she sang more slowly, looking at Chat timidly. 

Chat looked at Ladybug, urging her on. “The guy you’d kind of be into…?” He was so tense, he didn’t even notice he sang along with her light-hearted melody. 

“Yeah, that guy that I'd kinda be into…” Ladybug looked into Chat’s eyes, then looked down at her lap again.

“Is…” This time, she hesitated a little.

Chat could feel himself tremble in anticipation. She had to be talking about him, right? There’s no way she could be talking about anyone else. Chat smiled and leaned closer to her. 

Ladybug stood up. “Is… Adrien Agreste.” With this, she walked to the edge of the roof again and looked at the sky dreamily. 

Chat froze and stared at her with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**{x}**

**Author's Note:**

> also, this is my second fanfic so pls don't kill me. tysm for reading <3333
> 
> consider joining the miraculous fanworks discord server! it's full of so amazing people who also love mlb (and musicals!) 
> 
> the invite link is here: https://discord.gg/mlfanworks
> 
> again, thank you so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
